


Roadtrips

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: August 2016 Prompts [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: In which Illya doesn't mind being mistaken for a 'kept man.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to have a second part up someday soon.

Illya leaned against the car, arms crossed, and even though his sunglasses were rightly perched atop his nose, the scowl he held did nothing to hide the surly look on his face. Napoleon stood over Gaby who was bent over the car’s engine. He handed her the tools she needed to take apart or adjust what she needed.

“Not the pick, the _hook_ , Solo. You’d think I was speaking to you in gibberish,” came Gaby’s muffled voice as she carefully moved some wires with the hook to make sure nothing had jammed.  


“At least I’m making myself useful. Peril over there just brooding, as usual.” Napoleon stared pointedly at the tall man.  


He hardly twitched, frown still in place. “I’m waiting for someone to come by. Maybe they give us lift.”  


“Not with the murderous look on your face, they won’t,” Napoleon jabbed.  


Finally, Illya stood straight and pulled off his glasses to glare at the other man. “Remind me again, whose idea it was to take a _road trip_  to _Norway_?”

“I didn’t think a _government loaned_  car would end up scrap halfway there.”  


Illya raised a brow, but it was Gaby who spoke what he had in mind.

“Really? A government loaded car not being laid to waste? How long have you been working for them again?”  


Well. He’d been thinking those words, but maybe not with that much venom. Taking a couple of strides to the front of the car, he made to place his hand on her shoulder when she suddenly shot up straight, making him back up a few paces.

“Okay, I think I’ve got it, but it’s not going to last long. We’ll need to find a place to stay, it’s getting late.” Gaby wiped her hands on the handkerchief Illya presented to her and she gave him a half-smile in return.

It didn’t help his mood any to see her so tired and it only darkened further when Napoleon took the passenger seat while she settled into the driver’s, as she was the best of the three, and he took the back, stretching his legs as far as he could on the seat. At least the top came off, so he wasn’t hunched as well as curled at the knees.

Soon, they reached a B&B. Napoleon hopped out to get them a couple of rooms while Gaby drove down the block to a gas station, hoping to find someone to lend her some useful tools to help her fix the car. Illya stood to the side, silent and watching, as she patiently explained to them that she was more than capable of fixing her own damn car. He could feel his facial muscles turn into a ghost of a smile as Gaby put the station owner in his place as she took the car apart.

“If I didn’t know what I was doing, I wouldn’t know to take _this_  little gem with me so you don’t take our car and sell it. You could take everything else, but now you know I would know if something’s missing, yes?” She smiled sweetly and whirled around. “Come on, Illya.”  


He heard the man mutter something about ‘career women,’ as if it were a foul word, and ‘kept men,’ but chose to ignore it in lieu of following the feisty woman who had stolen his heart.


End file.
